Rescue Mission
by ripmaflrp
Summary: A dangerous criminal sneaks into the Jeffersonian during a Halloween party to try and kill the only person who can convict him of his crimes. No particular season and no Hannah. Also not like the movie Prom Night. First few chapters are intro-ish.
1. Intro

a/n: I've been writing on this for a while and have the next few chapters written, this is just the intro. I'll eventually load more chapters, I just wanted to publish it in time for Halloween.

* * *

Dim lights, Halloween decorations, and creepy music; currently playing was the song Frozen by Madonna. Those characteristics were how the Jeffersonian's annual Halloween-themed, for-the-public party was currently summed up to. It was supposed to be the climax of the party around that hour, but currently almost everyone had been evacuated from the exhibits. Instead of civilian cars parked outside, the parking lot was filled with cops, FBI agents, a SWAT team, CSI, TAC teams, and U.S. Marshalls. All had gathered outside the museum, discussing infiltration tactics and hostage situation protocols.

A team of very nervous looking scientists observed the blue and red flashing lights and cop-created chaos, for two of their own were in the same building as a worldwide known notorious 'hell spawned' criminal. Of the endangered two who were missing from their group, one was bordering on becoming a hostage and one was to function as her saviour. The adrenaline filled party of squints were the only ones who knew of the Special Ops sniper-turned FBI Special Agent's presence in the building with the seemingly impossible mission of search and rescue. Not that it mattered, even if the masses of cops knew of what he planned, they couldn't have stopped him. His objective was the same as the criminal; find the lady scientist who may have a very immanent future as a hostage. However, the reasons for their goals couldn't be more different. One wanted to retrieve the woman and bring her to safety, and the other wanted to eliminate the intelligent threat to his freedom that was named 'Temperance Brennan'.


	2. Running Towards Danger

a/n: Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

* * *

Booth had finally snuck past all the cops collecting outside the Jeffersonian. It was stupid to him that all those men with guns and strategies and authority were just standing around like a bunch of civilians while his partner was being hunted down by one of the world's most notorious criminals. He on the other hand was a man of action, especially since it had been a full 20 minutes since Howie from Hell had infiltrated the Jeffersonian. 20 minutes since utter chaos and confusion was created by a single human. 20 minutes since when everyone was panicking, Booth had lost his partner in the hysterical crowds of civilians and discovered she failed to evacuate the building.

The doors were sealed off, allowing nothing and no one passage to get either in or out of the building. Booth had barely managed to slip through one of the doors that had yet to be sealed manually, which - considering the size of the building - was a task that took at least 20 minutes. But Booth wasn't completely alone; he had taken two ear buds that Hodgins kept on his person at all times. One of those ear buds was in Booth's ear, listening to Angela's updates about Howie and what they thought was going on outside. The other was for Brennan, although he had not yet come up with a plan on how to give it to her considering her phone was crushed in the panicked mob rushing like only a large panicking group of people can in order to get away from immanent danger. Booth was beginning to think Hodgins' cash wasn't so bad when the guy had spy technology hanging around in his pockets and a phone to act as the transmitter of the ear com.

Other than the sounds from outside, sounds from perfectly safe and sound humans, Booth was completely sealed off from the outside along with its' safety and life. Booth was willingly trapped inside a maze of a building filled with nooks and crannies and Halloween decor with no way out; and his only options for physical human interaction were the man who had every cop agency and city within 500 miles in a blind panic, and his partner who could hide better than a needle in a 50 mile wide haystack. His only hope was that if he happened to come upon one of them, that they would have high levels of estrogen and be physically able to kick him into next week.


End file.
